


Feed

by HAPPY648



Series: 游戏王VRAINS [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS, 游戏王VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HAPPY648/pseuds/HAPPY648
Summary: 得知藤木游作为了寻求安慰沉迷援交后，穗村尊决定用爱来填满他的内心。





	Feed

**Author's Note:**

> 有mob游要素（含R18），游作在做援交，非常OOC非常雷。

  
穗村尊躲在墙后已经差不多十分钟了，可他就是挪不动腿。平时可以健步如飞的双腿此时既软又麻，他觉得自己就像浸泡在福尔马林里的人体标本，浑身冷得如同置身冰窟。

造成这一切的都是藤木游作，不对，应该说是他该死的好奇心和关心。要是看到藤木游作匆忙离去的背影就马上叫住他而不是一声不吭跟上去，现在的情况就不会这么尴尬又痛苦了吧？

拯救LinkVrains的英雄、孤高冷傲的决斗者Playmaker、被自己一直仰慕的同级生藤木游作现在就在这堵墙后，在体育器材室后的空地上被三个高年级生轮奸。当他赶到的时候这一切早就发生，现在藤木游作已经被脱去了衣服，只剩下一件单薄的校服衬衫和摇摇欲坠的领结。纤细的腰被粗糙的大手握住，屁股高高地抬起被身后的人一下一下往前撞，前面的两人也不放松，拖住藤木游作的身体争先恐后地把粗胀的阴茎想塞进他小巧的嘴巴里。

穗村尊下意识就想冲上去把羞辱藤木游作的那三个混蛋爆揍一顿，这还不解气，最好把他们管不住的下半身全部打折。然而他还没往前走几步，就被正抓著两条阴茎来回舔弄的藤木游作冷冷地瞪了一眼。

“……！”

穗村尊很确认藤木游作看到了自己，但那副表情像是在对他说“不要过来碍事”，于是穗村尊迈出去的脚又硬生生地收了回去。他隐隐感觉如果阻止这件看起来分外荒唐的事，藤木游作一定会怪罪自己。

“不要急……会好好满足你们的。”

藤木游作游刃有余地指挥著三人，口齿不清地命令他们动作轻些。高年级生们一边道歉说著“对不起都怪游作太可爱了”之类的话，一边愈加过分地向他索求。白皙的肌肤被数遍抚摸成深红色，两个乳头也被不同的人掐揉，胀得大小不一。藤木游作的嘴一直忙著服务面前的阴茎，含著泪水的双眼半睁了一会儿便合起来，闭著眼小声发出呜呜的声音。

啊，头好痛。已经无法思考了。为什么游作会和别人在这里做这种事？这是梦对吧？我一定是看错了，根本就不存在这种事情才对。

穗村尊不敢再鲁莽地探头去看，但淫秽的吞吐声和男人的闷哼还是钻进了他的耳朵，羞辱著他的信念。毫无疑问他正身处现实世界，而他最最仰慕的藤木游作则像母狗一样被人抬著腿操干。

时间仿佛停滞了一般，穗村尊听著墙后的藤木游作开始呻吟起来，终于可以迈开麻木的双腿——不是去解救藤木游作，而是向反方向逃离了现场。

穗村尊觉得自己的大脑在太空漫游，他几乎是一气呵成地完成了跑回教室拎上包冲出学校的操作。等回过神来的时候，他已经挤上了回家的电车，而且快要到站了。

天气很应景地下起了小雨，穗村尊没有心情打伞，路过便利店的时候也没有去买便当。怎么样也无所谓了，穗村尊心想，遇到这种事情怎么可能还吃得下去东西，干脆让自己融化在雨水里被冲走好了。那游作呢？他现在是已经安全回家还是继续和那几个高年级生在做爱？穗村尊不敢继续想了。

藤木游作是穗村尊的英雄。穗村尊很清楚如果不是他站出来，自己不会有继续前进的勇气。在穗村尊心里藤木游作是无法挑剔的偶像，虽说缺点也不少，但穗村尊还是打心眼里尊敬他。就算事实摆在那里，看到了藤木游作沉浸在交欢的快乐中，穗村尊也并没有看不起他的意思。

他一定有自己的苦衷。

回到家以后穗村尊整个人都湿答答的，没有胃口，连泡面也没心情吃。一无所知的不灵梦看他状态很低迷，问也问不出什么东西，安慰几句以后便建议他赶紧洗个热水澡睡觉去。

穗村尊无事可做，于是乖乖听话。热气腾腾的洗澡水把他泡得晕晕乎乎，思维迟缓，不过这也是因为他赖著不肯出来的缘故。穗村尊开始有些后悔，担心藤木游作会误解他觉得对方是个淫荡的婊子——要不然当时自己为什么会一脸惊恐又慌张的跑开呢？

可藤木游作那个警告的眼神又算什么意思，穗村尊实在搞不明白了。

再泡下去当真要晕倒在浴缸里了，穗村尊不愿意继续像煲汤一样窝在浴缸里，索性爬出去裹上毛巾逃回自己的卧室。现在什么也不要想，睡觉就好，被窝是穗村尊最需要的安全堡垒，只要睡著就不会想藤木游作的事情了。

* * *

肯定是天气太热的缘故。

穗村尊盯著坐在课桌上解开衬衣纽扣的藤木游作，觉得自己口干舌燥。现在是体育课，而两人正翘课躲在教室里准备做违反校规的事。

说起来这事怎么发生的？穗村尊有点记不清，不过也不重要了。现在藤木游作已经脱去了外套和裤子，只剩单薄的衬衣和深色的平角内裤保住最后的底线。看到穗村尊害羞得一动也不敢动，正在脱内裤的藤木游作皱了皱眉，伸手把他拉到自己身边。

“你都硬了，怎么还不脱裤子。”

被藤木游作这么提醒，穗村尊才注意到自己的裤裆已经鼓起一大块，迷茫又惊讶地啊了一声，接著不知道该怎么做才好，便红著脸看向藤木游作那边。

“讨厌我？”藤木游作问。

“……怎么会讨厌。”

“不想和我做吗？”

穗村尊的脑袋嗡嗡响，脸热得快要烧起来，他猛地点点头，又赶紧慢慢摇了摇头。恍惚间，穗村尊好像听见了藤木游作的一声轻笑，然后他便再度被藤木游作拉近了距离。他敬爱的伙伴很快就把手松开，大张著双腿夹住他的腰，对他发出恶魔的低语：

“快点进来。”

穗村尊的记忆意识一时中断了，他只觉得自己的大脑像在锅里大火滚炖，传递给身体的信息只有热和乱。等他回过神来的时候，发现自己已经抓著藤木游作的腰开始抽插了。

两个人贴得很紧，穗村尊感受不出跃动得更加快速的是谁的心跳声。藤木游作坐在他怀里，搂著他的脖子，伏在他的肩膀边小声地呜咽。带著水雾的热气喷洒在脖颈间，弄得穗村尊心痒痒的。

人类的本性是贪婪，就算是拯救LinkVrains的英雄们也不例外。穗村尊就算再怎么尊敬藤木游作，此时也只有独占他一人的念头。没办法，自己的英雄是如此可爱，真的很想看到他被操到没力气以后软绵绵地趴在自己怀里寻求安慰的可怜样，不过那种绝景怕是看到就会疯掉吧。

“…哈…呜、尊…怎么变快…咿啊啊啊！！…好舒服…哈…呜嗯…！”

突然加快的速度让藤木游作胡乱哭喊起来，他大概是已经被操到意识不清了，嘴里竟然都冒出了平时绝对不可能说的下流话。藤木游作的身体敏感得不像话，体内硬挺的阴茎顶得他临近高潮，急促的呼吸混杂著断断续续的呻吟，只能无措地抱紧穗村尊以此寻求解脱。穗村尊那边却完全沉浸在被湿软的穴肉包裹挤压的快感，不忍心就这么早结束。

就在快要到达绝顶的时候，穗村尊使了坏心眼，放慢速度往回收，搞得藤木游作差点被阙值失灵的快感逼到发疯。本来正在享受著性爱的快乐，却被放缓的速度折磨得难受，藤木游作下意识地便去讨好穗村尊。蒙著水雾的翠绿大眼睛委屈地望著穗村尊的脸，一颤一颤的睫毛上还挂著泪珠，眨动的时候就像草尖上的晨露往下坠。

啪嗒一声，泪珠落在地上，也砸在了穗村尊心坎上。好巧不巧，穗村尊很吃这一套，他一直觉得藤木游作全身最好看的地方就是眼睛。美丽的、高贵的祖母绿，现在却盛满了情欲。不过这点也很不错，穗村尊很喜欢。

穗村尊情不自禁地去亲吻面前的令人怜惜的可爱高中生，在嘴唇与嘴唇的碰撞中听见他含糊地催促道：

“继续。”

是恶魔啊。穗村尊觉得灵魂都不属于自己了，全部被藤木游作抓在手里。而糟糕的是，他竟然觉得心甘情愿。高潮的预兆愈加接近，穗村尊一边闭著眼睛亲吻藤木游作，一边舒服地全部交代在了那具柔软舒服的身体里。

等穗村尊再次睁开眼睛的时候，下身的粘腻感让他一下子就清醒了过来，明白大事不妙。


End file.
